Vintao
Vintao is a Toa of Air, a former member of Airon's Ninja Guild, and an operative of the Hahnah Clan. Biography Early Life Most of Vintao's early life is unknown, but it is known that he was a Le-Matoran before becoming a Toa. Unlike most Toa, he was not part of a Toa Team, but was a single Toa. Around this time he became a Ninja and befriended Airon. Conquest of Kadilon When Jacidax took over Kadilon and formed the Jacidax Lordship, he banished all Toa from their original duty. Many Toa were arrested, and others enlisted in the Lordship army as soldiers. Vintao hid at the Ninja Guild under Airon's guidance, and became skilled in the arts of the Ninja. Eventually he rose through the ranks to become almost Airon's equal. During this time, his brother Tranotera rebelled against Jacidax and was executed. Fugitive The Ninja Guild had started to rebel against the Lordship, and Jacidax sent Xariston with an army to destroy it. Vintao and Airon knew nothing of the troops marching to the Guild, and life went on as usual. Vintao's grief over the loss of his brother grew deeper now, and he spent more of his time alone, meditating. He had recieved an invitation to join the Hahnah Clan, and when he recieved visions that something would happen to the Guild, he decided to join the Clan in case something happened. Meanwhile, the army had overrun the Guild, and a Toa of Lightning incinerated Airon, forcing Vintao to flee. He survived in the wilderness for several days after rejected by the Clan, who insisted the invitation had been intended for Singash, who had recently been killed in a rebellion. He was eventually captured by a military patrol that discovered him sleeping in the woods. Jacidax, in charge of the patrol, intended for Vintao to be made into a Masoskuth slave of the Lordship, but Airon had become Vintao's guardian angel, and distracted the troops while Vintao temporarily suffocated them. Joining the Clan Vintao returned to the Carapace Fortress, headquarters of the Clan, and attempted to join. Kaho, the fortress's guard, thought he was crazy and denied his request, but a Toa of Water named Lakau explained that anyone who survived an encounter with Jacidax was worthy of the Clan already, and Kaho changed his mind. Unfortunately, Lordship troops attacked the fortress almost immediately, and Vintao was forced to flee with the others. He fled to Pahunako City via hover speeder, but was ambushed by the cyborg bounty hunter Decoy. Showdown in the Air Decoy tried threatening Arabak at first, but Kaho almost killed him and he was forced to backflip onto the roof. He fired at Vintao, but the Toa of Air ducked and shoved him aside. Decoy fought with Lakau until she forced him onto the front of the speeder, and a quick plan rammed Decoy off his precarious perch. Unfortunately, the battle wasn't over yet and Camkoh outmuscled the rebels and forced them to surrender. They were then taken to the Masoskuth Stockade. False Identity At the Masoskuth Stockade, Vintao fought hard to resist the machine that drained his lifeforce, but he and Lakau had formed a plan to use their energies to fool the Lordship. They poured their elements into tubes leading from their vats, and the others faked falling down from a lack of life. The Lordship was fooled, and Jacidax himself gave orders for the "Masoskuth" to repair a road leading to the mountain village of Rayatro. They were taken to the road to replace ceramic tiles, but instead they attacked some Masoskuth and ran for the village. Vintao used his powers to sweep away a dozen Masoskuth in a cyclone, and the Clan fugitives arrived safely in Rayatro. The presence of the giant robot Osmium scared away the Masoskuth, but Osmium aimed and fired at the rebels. Kaho was hit, but the others escaped into the mountains where they took refuge in a cave. The mutant Bohrok Syandar spied on them and turned back into the "cave", but changed his mind and blocked the Clan from advancing. A Tahnok Werahk explained the situation, but was transformed. Vintao and the others fled deeper into the cave with Syandar, who explained it was really the cursed Bohrok Nexus. Lakau agreed to help the Bohrok Nexus on behalf of the Clan. Bohrok Nexus Vintao was able to use his Kanohi Avohkii to light up the pitch-black tunnels in the deepest parts of the Nexus, and he was the first to discover Sa'Resh and his spider webbing. He fought briefly, but then Lakau communicated with the giant spider, and convinced Sa'Resh to help free the Nexus. Vintao helped clean up all the webbing, and the Nexus snapped free of the mountains and floated into the sky. Syandar's curse was lifted along with all the other Bohrok curses. As the massive hive lifted into the air, Raikanah congratulated Vintao and the other members of the Clan, and Syandar decided to give his resources to them in return for his speech. Unfortunately, Syandar's help proved superficial afterwards, as all six were captured by Decoy and a large Lordship army. Labinnah and Xariston delivered news that they would be forced to serve in their army. Labinnah would be their captain, and his company included the Matoran Julius, Zeff, Pahu, Arrgan, and Taheena, a former Ninja who had been a very promising Guild recruit during Vintao's day. Military Service By now, Vintao was unwilling to fight the Lordship's authority anymore, and submitted to their control. He recieved, from Zeff, the company's Identity Tablets, which Arabak kept for studying. Upon arriving at the Scavengers' stronghold, Vintao forced the gate open and was assigned to a mini-unit, while Arrgan and Labinnah each chose their own paths. Vintao joined Danko and Lakau's unit during the fight against Patrostoras, and in the height of the battle, he meditated to increase his senses. His elemental control was improved, and he ripped the air out of Patrostoras's lungs, killing him. Vintao felt guilty after Patrostoras's death, and refused to accept any consolation from Airon. Vintao participated in the creation of Mata Domus, Mata Nui's spirit in a new body, from the Guilos Globe. Mata Domus reassured Vintao that killing for good was acceptable in his eyes. Abilities and Traits Powers and Tools As a Matoran, Vintao wore an unknown Kanohi, but after he became a Toa, he donned the Avohkii, the Mask of Light. He also carried a Flight Spear and Power Shield that could channel his elemental powers. As a ninja, he was sneaky and able to hide more effectively than many others. Personality and Traits Vintao was unsure of himself, feeling that someone else was better suited for a high position. He was shy and reserved but talked a lot to those he trusted. He was also nervous, just like many others, during the reign of the Jacidax Lordship. With his ninja skills, he would have made a great assassin, but felt like that kind of job violated his own moral code. His skills also left him secretive and on a side note, untrusting. These feelings were increased during the Lordship years, and he kept a hatred for them during that time. He loved being a Toa, and those years shaped his personality and moral code. One interesting quality of Vintao's was his knowledge of things he had never seen. Sometimes, the Great Spirit would implant memories of things in the past and even future, as well as other places. Voice Vintao has a slightly shaky voice, barely on the high-pitched side. He uses filler words like "Um", "Er", and "Uh" a lot, and often pauses slightly to choose a word. He often ends sentences as if they were questions and has traces of an African-American accent in him, using words like "Ya'll" and often not pronouncing certain parts of words. Relations With Other Characters Jacidax Naturally, Vintao sees Jacidax as his main enemy, but these thoughts are not returned by the so-called "Mafi" of the Lordship. Vintao disagrees with almost every belief held by Jacidax, and even Jacidax's claims that he is simply trying to protect order are attacked by Vintao's ideals. However, Jacidax strongly admires Vintao, sparing his life in a rare act of mercy, and later, rather than execute him, Jacidax forces Vintao to join his army. However, Jacidax's true motives are shrouded in mystery, as to why he would let Vintao live. Airon Before and even after his death, Airon was Vintao's closest mentor and friend. It was Airon who introduced Vintao to the concept of Chya, known to Jacidax as "deception". Vintao, ever since then, has put one hundred percent into pleasing Airon, and his self-control and confidence improve greatly when Airon is in the area. Vintao was deeply troubled after Airon's death, and even attempted to mutilate himself while living as a fugitive in the woods, evidence enough of how much he depended on Airon's guidance and friendship. Lakau It is no secret that Vintao is in love with Lakau. While deep down he always knew it, only after Lakau demonstrated her great inward qualities that Vintao connected her outer beauty with inner purity and fell into a complete trance. However, up until Chapter 17 of Rebel Destiny, it was up to readers to infer such a concept. Lakau returning Vintao's affection is unclear, but most likely on the inside she can't deny it either, although her rather stoic personality has helped her hide it. Apart from this, Vintao counts Lakau among his close friends, along with Airon, Danko, Syandar, and Arabak. Decoy Vintao and Decoy both agree on their archrivalry, and while both hate Jacidax and others, they have different motives for their actions. Vintao disagrees with the whole idea of bounty hunting, while Decoy fails to see the need for Toa or ninjas in the dark world of Kadilon. However, one could view the two as "friendly rivals" rather than true hatred. Appearances *Rebel Destiny Trivia *Vintao is Nuju of Ice's current Self-MOC. *Ironically, Vintao is a ninja AND Toa of Air just like Kouhiimaru. This is a complete coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Zeveron Universe Category:Rebels Category:Airon's Ninja Guild Category:Zeveron Continuity Category:Rebel Destiny Category:Hahnah Clan Category:Toa Category:Air Category:User:Nuju of Ice Category:Ninjas